Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is a plant elemental and protector of the Earth. He is a playable character in Injustice 2 and a featured character in the Year Three comic series. Biography Dr. Alec Holland was a brilliant chemist and botanist who created a formula to stimulate hormonal growth in plant life. When Alec was working in his lab in Louisiana, he was killed by terrorists and after he died, his body was exposed to the formula and Alec was resurrected as a living elemental known as Swamp Thing, protector of the Green. Injustice 2 Swamp Thing first appears in his giant form, enraged that the battle between the Society and Batman's team (consisting of Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn) was destroying the swamp. Harley questions his appearance, believing that he had died when he was sent to hell. Swamp Thing explains that as the guardian of the Green, he can always reincarnate by using a plant as vessel for his consciousness, essentially making him immortal as long as the Green lives. He proceeds to knock Black Canary and Green Arrow, though Harley dodged his attack. Harley attempts to reason with Swamp Thing, but he isn't interested and proceeds to attack her, only to be defeated. After Harley finally manages to convince Swamp Thing it is the Society that is the true threat to the swamp, Swamp Thing, proceeds to attack several of Scarecrow's men and even defend Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn from gunfire. Harley then offers Swamp Thing a chance to help Batman, though he rejects. However, before leaving, he does state that should their interests align, he will consider aiding Batman. He is later seen brainwashed by Brainiac and attacking Batman and Superman with the aid of a brainwashed Firestorm. When either Batman or Superman why Swamp Thing would be against the Green, Brainiac, via Swamp Thing, explains that the Green will survive on board his ship as a digital copy, preserving it forever. He is defeated by them and Batman manages to free him and Firestorm. Powers and Abilities Being the Avatar of the Green, Swamp Thing has complete control over plant life that surrounds him. He is a user of chlorokinesis, as such he is able to affect plant growth, and make all types of plant life do his bidding. His body is composed of stem cells that are plant-based, which allows him to morph his body into any living type of plant; growing wooden branches, vines, and logs out of his framework. He also has the ability to enlarge himself and his limbs exponentially, making himself gargantuan-sized. However, being connected to all plant life on Earth, Swamp thing is also effectively immortal, any amount of plant life on the planet serves as a vessel for Swamp Thing's conscience. Swamp Thing's strength level is directly connected to plant life and Earth, to which he is able to contain that strength within his body. As such, he can lift large weights of mass much heavier than his original body weight. He also has the use of his wings, consisting of plant material, which gives him the ability of flight. Swamp Thing, however, does have weaknesses to fire and to poison, as he is an Avatar of the Green. Swamp Thing is also an intelligent chemist and botanist and when he was Alec Holland, he created the Bio-Restorative Formula which was designed to stimulate hormonal growth in plant life, enabling plants to grow in hostile terrain. Special Moves *'Spine Blast': Launch a salvo of spines. Meter burn for 5 spines in rapid succession. (IJ2—Ability) *'Bonsai': Extends a plant in front of Swamp Thing at an angle. Meter burn for a second plant. (IJ2—Ability) *'Sinking Slough': Replaces Swamp Thing’s character power with a teleport. Requires both ability slots. (IJ2—Ability) *'Trunk Punch Pull': After landing the Trunk Punch, Swamp Thing reaches out to grab and pull in the victim. (IJ2—Ability) *'Wonderous Meadow': Swamp Thing spawns a larger initial patch of growth at the beginning of Abigail’s Garden. Adds Abigail’s Garden meter burn. (IJ2—Ability) *'Swamp Juice': Swamp Thing gains the ability to regenerate his Swamp Life Meter during Green Thumb. Adds Swamp Juice. (IJ2—Ability) *'Air Dash': Swamp Thing gains the ability to air dash with his wings after completing all the requirements for his legendary multiverse. (IJ2—Ability) Other Moves Character Trait *'Abigail's Garden': Leaves a path of grass and thorns that increases in length as Swamp Thing moves forward, once the opposing fighter is in the trap, they begin to take damage overtime. Super Move * 'Green Kingdom '- Swamp Thing sinks his arms to the ground, only for them to resurface underneath the opponent, pulling them below the surface. The opponent then bounces off the ground, to which the enlarged hands of Swamp Thing emerge, pummeling the opponent into the stone walls. The hands then grab the opponent, then spread the opponent's back across the pointy rock, possibly breaking it. A gigantic hand then emerges from the bottom to lift the opponent back up to the surface, then slams them back down to the ground. Move List Ending Many throughout history have underestimated the Green. In this way, Brainiac was no different than Superman or Batman. They all thought they could improve upon nature. They all were wrong. Earth belonged to the Green for eons before animals evolved. Now, the trees and plants will remind these animals upon whose planet they reside. When the next crisis comes, nature will protect itself. I stand with the Green, and the Green alone. Costumes Swamp Thing is a large humanoid being completely composed of green plant matter, swamp moss. He lacks a nose and has blazing red eyes. To the right is the base skin for Swamp Thing, Guardian of the Green. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia Category:Males Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Regime Member Category:Characters Category:Neutral